Nobody loved as much as you did
by Norma Louise
Summary: The girls are finally completely and forever free of A. They can finally get some peace and move on. But Alison still have unfinished buisness with Emily. Pure Emison fluff
1. Nobody loved me as much as you did

It was finally all over. A had been arrested, charged for attempted murder, threats, and so much more. The girls knew that they would never receive another text message, they were free at last. Mona had come out of her hiding place; she had explained that A had threading her mom's safety, so she decided to disappear, letting the world believe she was dead. The girls of course understood that, and watching Hanna cry and embracing her friend in a tight hug had been the most touching experience.

And here they all were. Sitting at the Brew, trying to wrap their heads around the fact that it truly was over. Spencer with Toby's hand in hers, Aria resting her head on Ezra's shoulder and Hanna with Caleb's arm around her. And finally Emily alone. She hadn't heard a word from Paige ever since she had left, and Talia had backed out as soon as Emily and the girls were arrested. Aria, Hanna and Spencer had comforted her and said that if she couldn't handle that her girlfriend was in jail, then she wasn't good enough for Emily. And they were right.

They hadn't seen much of Alison since A was arrested, of course she had testified against A, but besides that, Alison had been missing in action, which was unusual for her, she loved being the center of attention, but as Spencer said, she was probably embarrassed about all the crap she had pulled over the years. And maybe Alison really was embarrassed, since they hadn't seen her at all.

Emily sighed. Finally they would all get some peace, and the opportunity to move on with their lives. For Emily that involved leaving Rosewood for good. Rosewood held no good memories for her, of course, it was the place she had grown up and lived all her life, but the events the past three years had overshadowed her childhood memories. She needed a fresh start somewhere else. Her mom and dad were the only people she'd told, the girls knew nothing yet, and she didn't know how to tell them that she was leaving town. Of course she would tell them eventually, although, the thought of just slipping away quietly was tempting. She was so tired. Tired of being scared every time the light went out, tired of feeling her heart race when she got a new text message, tired of having to look over her shoulder, tired of feeling tired. She took another sip of her Americano, and looked at her friends. None of them really felt the need to say anything or celebrate that A was gone for good, they were all tired and worn out. It was Spencer who had suggested going to the Brew and getting some coffee and trying to relax, but they were all tense, like they couldn't believe that it was over.

Finally Hanna broke the silence. ,,I can't believe that it's over."

,,Neither can I." said Aria, and Ezra kissed her gently on her hair.

,,Feels… I don't know…" Spencer ran out of words, and that made it even more bizarre, seeing Spencer Hastings running out of words.

,,It feels weird," said Emily, her voice sounded so thin and fragile after her long silence. ,,it feels weird to know that we never have to dread another text message, or feel like we're being watched anywhere we go."

,,you're right," said Hanna, and squeezed Emily's hand. Aria put her hand over Hanna's and Spencer put her hand over Arias. For a moment they just sat like that, no one feeling the urge to say anything.

No one said or did anything, until the door to the Brew opened, and a familiar figure entered the café. They all looked up, and saw Alison standing in front of them.

,,Am I interrupting?" she asked quietly, looking at them.

,,Not at all," said Spencer, ,,come and sit down with us?"

,,No…I…This will only take a moment." She replied, looking anxious. ,,I just wanted to apologize for everything I did over the past three years. I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry for putting you all through hell time after time. I have been incredible selfish, and I should never have letting this go on for so long. I should have come forward when you received the first message from A, instead of hiding and thinking about my own safety, and I am so incredible sorry. I hope that you one day will trust me and think of me as your friend again."

There was completely quiet after Alison's speech. The girls didn't doubt that she really meant it, but was she truly changed, and could they really trust her? They could have asked her, they could have pointed out that she had said things like this before, but this was not a day point fingers or doubt.

,,of course we think of you as a friend, Alison," said Aria finally.

,,despite everything that's happened, we can't imagine not being friends with you." Added Hanna.

,,Spencer?" asked Alison. ,,what about you?"

Spencer said nothing for a moment or so, and then she suddenly smiled at Alison. ,,what do you think, bonehead? We have missed you for three years, what kind of friend would I be if I shut you out now?"

,,do you mean it? Honestly?"

,,of course we do." Said Aria, ,,please sit down with us."

But Alison shook her head, now looking at Emily. ,,Can I talk to you for a minute?"

,,Yeah, sure," said Emily, and waited for whatever Alison had to say to her.

But Alison didn't seem too keen to talk to her in the crowded café; she blushed slightly and said nervously:

,,I need to talk to you alone. In private. Will you come with me?"

,,oh.. I…" Emily stuttered, and quickly glanced at her friends, who tried to hide their amusement over seeing Alison so nervous about Emily, and not the other way around. ,,All right, I'm coming." She said with a sigh and headed for the door with Alison. But before leaving the café she turned to her friends and shrugged, showing that she had no idea what Alison wanted. The girls waved her out of the door, and she quickly catched up with Alison who seemed to head for the forest.

,,where are we going?" she asked as Alison led her deeper into the forest.

,,not very far, I just want make sure we don't meet any hikers."

,,okay." Said Emily.

Finally Alison led them to a beautiful meadow, which Emily had never noticed before.

,,I didn't even know there was a meadow in this forest." Said Emily, looking at the flowers around them.

,,not many know. Most people just walks past it, never realizing it's here, and that's really a shame."

,,yeah, it really is. It's very beautiful. But we didn't come here just to talk about the flowers, did we?" ,,No, you're right. We didn't." said Alison, looking nervous once again.

Emily just stood patiently and waited until Alison was ready talk. Alison took a deep breath, and said: ,,I meant every word I said at the Brew."

,,I know you did…"

But Alison held up her hand: ,,let me finish, please."

,,Okay," said Emily and waited in silence.

,,I meant every word I said at Brew," said Alison again, ,,I really have messed up with Spencer, Aria and Hanna. Really, really messed up" she quickly added when Emily raised an eyebrow. ,,they are my best friends, and I really appreciate them. They are brilliant. But I still think I owe you the biggest apology, Emily. I am deeply sorry for toying with you for the past three years. I never should have leaded you on like I did."

,,You didn't lead me on. I wanted too myself."

,,So you say, but I have rejected you time after time. And every time I did, I hurted you badly. I let you believe in something, I manipulated you into thinking that it was real, and I really am sorry about it. I'm sorry about everything." Said Alison, tears welling up in her eyes.

Emily felt her own eyes well up, and blinked a couple of times, trying to remain strong. ,,it's okay, Alison. It is. I know you're not that person anymore."

,,Typical you. Always seeing the best in me." Alison tried to joke about it, despite the tears running down her face.

,,I believe you have changed."

,,Do you know what I regret the most?" said Alison. "I regret that I rejected you the very first time we kissed each other. I could have had the chance of being happy with the person who loved me the most. Instead I pushed you away, like I push everyone away. And now it's too late." Alison tried to wipe her tears away. ,,I guess I just wanted you to know that. I'm sorry, Emily. I really am sorry." She turned her back and started to walk away from Emily.

,,Ali, wait! What makes you think it's too late?"

,,what?"

,,do you really think I just forgot you?"

,,But Paige and Talia…"

,,It never truly felt real. Not even with Paige. I was always searching for something. For somebody."

,,How can you say that? After everything I did?"

,,But you are not that person anymore. This is the Alison I always see. The Alison I've always seen."

,,Oh, Emily…" Alison rushed over to the dark haired girl, closing the distance between them, by capturing her mouth in a tender kiss.

There were many things in this world Emily would never have expected. And that Alison kissed _her_ was one of them. She put her arms around Alison, pulling her closer, running her fingers through her blonde hair. She could feel Alison's arms around her neck. Her little hand pressing on her lower back, trying to be as close as possibly to Emily. Alison wanted no distance between them.

Finally Emily broke the kiss, a little out of breathe, and Alison too was gasping for air.

,,I love you, Emily."

,,I love you too, Ali."

,,in fact… "I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Said Alison with a small smile on her lips, despite the tears still streaming down on her cheeks.

,,No one loves you as much as I do."

,,I know." Said Ali and laced her fingers into Emily's.

,,Are you prepared to let everyone know that we're together?"

,,Yes I am. But.." she smiled at Emily. ,,with a girl as beautiful as you I expect to get competition."

,,There is no competition, trust me. You are the only one for me."

Alison smiled. ,,you are the only one for me too, Emily."

They sat together for a while on the flower meadow, holding hands, kissing each other, not saying much. Alison couldn't seem to stop looking at Emily. Like she was trying to drown herself in her eyes. Trying to memorize her face, the structure of her hair, the way her face lit up when she smiled.

,,Come on," said Emily finally and got on her feet.

,,Where are we going?"

,,Back to the Brew. I didn't finish my Americano." Emily said with a grin.

,,Oh, right." Said Alison, looking nervous again.

,,Are you anxious about telling our friends?"

,,No. I'm just afraid that they will think I'm screwing you over again."

,,Of course they won't think that. They know you've changed. Don't you trust them?"

,,With my life."

,,Then come on," said Emily, offering Alison her hand. Alison took it, and got up as well.

Together they walked out of the forest. They passed the town square where Alison's memorial bench once has been. Hand in hand they opened the door to the Brew and got in.

Spencer. Aria, Hanna and Caleb, Ezra and Toby all looked up when Emily and Alison sat down at their table, but they didn't say anything.

Emily took a sip of her Americano. ,,Damm, it's cold." She quickly realized.

,,Yeah, Em, you guys were gone for a while." Said Hanna with a smirk.

,,I'll get you a new one," said Alison quickly and grabbed the cup and headed for the counter.

,,wauw, she is practically climbing the wall to please you," said Spencer with a grin.

,,She's just getting me coffee," said Emily with a shrug.

,,Yeah, right," said Aria, and Ezra laughed to himself.

,,Here you go, Em. One for you and one for me." Said Alison and gave Emily her coffee before she slid down on the bench next to her.

,,Since when do you drink Americano?" asked Hanna curiously.

,,Since right now." Said Ali with a shrug and took a sip. ,,it taste really good. I should have tried this years ago."

Emily rolled her eyes at her. Alison was flirting with her in front of all their friends, but somehow it felt amazing.

Alison reached down under the table, and when her hand returned, it had Emily's hand with it. She laced her fingers into Emily's, and gently rested her head on her shoulder, looking completely at peace. Emily gently stroked Alison's head, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her lightly on her hair.

,,I'm really happy for you guys," said Spencer, gazing at the new couple.

,,we are happy too." Said Alison. ,,right Em?"

,,Yeah, we are." Said Emily reassuringly, and suddenly giggled to herself.

,,What is it?" asked Alison curiously.

,,I was planning on leaving Rosewood, but now I think I might change the plans."

,,Were you planning on _leaving_?" said Spencer. ,,When were you gonna tell us?"

,,Tonight, actually, but as I said I've changed my plans."

,,Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad leaving Rosewood." Said Alison and took another sip of her Americano.

,,What do you mean?" asked Emily confused.

,,Years ago we talked about going on a trip together. How would you feel about that?"

,,Oh my god, Ali! That would be perfect!"

,,Then we have a deal," said Alison and squeezed Emily's hand. ,,You and me and sweet Paris."

Emily smiled when she recognized Alison's words from all those years ago.

,,In the meantime," said Spencer, interrupting them without mercy. ,,I would like to propose a toast…"

,,No, let this me _my_ toast," said Alison, and got up and raised her glass. ,,To freedom," ,,to friendship," she continued. ,,And…" she looked lovingly at Emily. ,,to second chances. To love. And to my wonderful girlfriend Emily, whom I truly cherish and… oh, you guys know what I mean! To love!" she raised her glass.

,,To love!" said her friends and clinked their glasses with her.

It was dark when they all left the Brew, but for once, none of them were afraid that there might be someone out there. They were all laughing with each other. Hanna with Caleb, Aria with Ezra, Spencer with Toby and Emily with Alison, who hadn't let go of Emily's hand since they were at the Brew. They all made promises of seeing one another very soon, but that was promise, difficult to keep, for two days later Emily and Alison left for Paris, and two weeks later a postcard arrived at Aria's house. She quickly called Hanna and Spencer, and together they read the postcard:

Dear Aria, Spencer and Hanna.

We're sorry we didn't say goodbye to you guys. But this is something Ali and I have wanted to do in years, so we hope you can forgive us.

Paris is amazing, there is so much so see, but the best of all, is that we are together, and be out in the open without being afraid of A.

To be honest, we are not really sure, when we will come home. Maybe we will stay here the entire summer; this is not exactly a city you get tired of.

So you guys don't have to worry about us. Everything is fine. Well, more than fine, but you know what we mean.

Love,

Emily and Alison.

When they were done reading the postcard, Aria, Spencer and Hanna looked at each other. Emily and Ali were right. Everything _was_ fine.


	2. You and me and sweet Paris

_Authors note:_

_This was originally going to be a oneshot, but then you guys happened __ Apparently you like the story and want me to continue, so let's see how things goes between Emily and Alison in Paris. This chapter will involve a hint of Emison sexytime. Its nothing too smutty, but consider yourself warned. _

_Sorry for the length of this chapter. _

**You and me and sweet Paris.**

,,I'm back," Emily called as she came back from the post office, where she had just send a postcard for their friends.

,,Ali?" she called into their hotel room. No answer. ,,Alison?" she tried again. Still no answer. Emily felt the panic rise in her chest, and half expected to get a text from A with the content: "Good luck with finding Alison in Paris". Her heart raced until she heard a noise from the bedroom.

Emily opened the door and peaked in. The sight that met her eyes absolutely melted her heart. Alison was sleeping peacefully, almost hidden in duvets and pillows, only her tousled blonde hair sticking up. Emily smiled to herself. It was so nice to see Alison sleeping peacefully. When they first have got to Paris and was settled in at their hotel room, Alison had admitted to Emily that she had suffered from nightmares ever since she returned to Rosewood. Many nights Ali had woken up screaming, often crying and in panic, because she thought she had seen A. Emily had naturally consoled Alison and stayed up until she fell back asleep. But at the beginning of their time in Paris it had been far worse. Alison had begged Emily to check the hotel room from top to bottom because Alison was convinced A was hiding somewhere. And only when Emily was done checking the room, Alison felt safe and went back to sleep.

Emily decided to let her sleep. They had no plans really, and Paris wasn't going anywhere. Besides, Alison deserved to get some rest. She had had some rough three years.

Emily returned to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. She took a sip, and decided to pass the time by calling her mom. Something she had forgotten to do for the past week. She dialed her mom's number and waited a few seconds until:

,,Hello, this is Pam Fields."

,,Mom, it's me."

,,Emily, honey! I thought I had to report you missing! You haven't called for an entire week."

,,I'm sorry, mom. I completely forgot."

,,Well, if you are too busy to call you mom, then you must be having a really great time," said her mom, and Emily could almost see her smiling. ,,Are things all right with you and Alison?"

,,Better than I ever could have imagined, actually."

,,I'm so happy to hear that, honey. You and Alison always had a special connection, I see that now."

For a moment Emily didn't know what to say because it was so unusual to hear her mom talk like that. ,,Yeah, I guess we had." She said finally, mentally kicking herself for toning her relationship with Ali down like that.

,,Of course you had. You know what, Emily, I can't picture you with another girl than Alison. When I think of you I automatically think of her. Is Alison happy as well?"

,,Yeah she is. She seems… I don't know, at peace."

,,That's wonderful, sweetheart. She really has changed, hasn't she?"

,,She really has." Said Emily glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping girl in the bedroom.

,,When do you think you'll be home again? Your friends have been asking for you."

,,I've just send them a postcard. I don't know when we will go home. We both enjoy the city so much and kind of wants to stay here forever."

Emily's mom laughed at the other end of the phone. ,,Paris tend to do that to you, but promise me you won't stay gone for the entire summer, all right? I want to get to know Alison too."

,,You already know her, mom."

,,I know, but I want to see her being just as happy as you sound right now."

,,Okay mom. I promise we will come home soon. Anyway, I gotta go now, all right?"

,,Okay, honey. Give all my love to Alison."

,,I will. Bye, mom."

,,Bye, sweetie."

Emily put the phone down again. Her mom had really accepted that she and Alison were together now. It was hard to imagine, that this was the same woman who had practically hit the ceiling when Emily had introduced Maya to her. But it was really a time for changes, Emily thought to herself. So much had happened lately. Alison's return. A being arrested. Alison admitting her feelings for Emily. And now here they were. Together in Paris. It was almost too good to be real, and Emily often expected to wake up in her own bedroom in Rosewood. But this wasn't a dream. It was real.

,,Em?" Emily's head snapped up when she heard Alison's voice.

,,In the kitchen," she called back.

Alison came trotting into the kitchen with deliciously tousled hair and her shirt all rumbled.

,,Morning, sleepyhead." Said Emily with a grin.

,,Mmm," Alison stretched her back and arms until she almost reached the ceiling. ,,what time is it?"

,,Almost six."

,,six? Six at night?"

,,Yeah."

,,Then I slept for like five hours!"

,,Four and half."

,,Whatever. Why didn't you wake me up?!"

,,You looked like you needed to sleep.

,,Have you been here all the time?" Asked Alison and ran her fingers through her messed up hair.

,,No, I went out to buy sandwiches for when you woke up. And then I was at the post office to send that letter to Aria, Spencer and Hanna."

,,You mean the letter that have been staring at us for an entire week now?"

,,Yeah. That letter," said Emily and rolled her eyes.

,, I can't believe you wrote that everything is great."

,,Well, isn't it great?"

,,Of course it is, but you always sugar coat everything."

,,What do you mean?"

,,I have been waking up with nightmares all the time, and constantly screaming in my sleep. Did you remember to write that in the letter?"

,,Of course not."

,,There you go, sugar coating everything."

,,I am _not_ sugar coating everything." She said. ,,Besides," she came over to Alison and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her tenderly on her neck. ,,You haven't _just_ been screaming from nightmares, have you?"

,,True," said Ali and turned around to kiss Emily. Emily wasn't late to return the favor. She let her lips ghost over Alison's beautiful lips, and gently pushed her tongue in to open Alison's mouth. Alison knew exactly what she wanted, and opened willingly her mouth to let her tongue meet with Emily's. Emily's hands left Alison's hips and wandered from her stomach to her chest. Alison grabbed her hand and placed it directly on her breast. Emily squeezed it gently, causing Alison to moan softly into her mouth:

,,Oh, Emily."

,,I love you, Ali."

,,I love you too, Em."

Suddenly Alison's stomach growled loudly. Emily giggled, and laid her hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. ,,You are hungry. Let me get you a sandwich.

,,No," said Alison, and plastered her body to Emily's. ,,I don't want food, I want _you_."

,,We have all the time in the world. Beside, you won't be able to focus properly if you are hungry. And I want you to be focused." Said Emily and winked at her.

,,Good point. But I don't want to stay here and eat. Let's go out and have dinner. My treat."

,,Are you sure you have money for that?"

,,'Course I do. My dad's just transferred money to me."

,,Again? I feel bad for using his money."

,,He'll be fine. He won't even miss 'em. Besides, he's more than happy to for my happiness, and right now food will make me happy.

,,All right then." Said Emily and agreed. ,,But next time I'll pay, all right?" she said over her shoulder, as Alison had returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

,,Yeah, sure." She heard Alison say from the bedroom.

Emily looked at herself in the full-figure mirror on the wall, and decided she didn't need to change her clothes too. She was wearing a simple cowboy miniskirt with a cream colored v neck t-shirt. The outfit was perfect for the weather in Paris, they had been extremely lucky with the weather; they hadn't yet experienced a rainy day.

Alison got out from the bedroom, and Emily looked at her. Alison was wearing a light pink floral dress that ended just below her knee.

,,What do you think, Em?" She twirled around in front of Emily.

,,You look amazing. Do I need to change?"

,,No, you look beautiful. Can I do one thing?"

,,Yeah sure."

Alison gently pulled Emily's hair out of the ponytail and let her hair hang loose around her face.

,,I like it when your hair hangs loose." She said and pushed it lightly behind Emily's ear.

,,Okay, then. I will wear it down I guess."

Alison smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking her hand. ,,Coming?" she asked.

,,Yeah, Coming," said Emily. And the couple left the hotel room hand in hand….

As they got out on the street, they could immediately feel the pulsing life of Paris. There were people everywhere on the street. And as they headed for the restaurant, a guy with shoulder long curly, brown hair said to Alison:

,,_la fille est belle"_

_,,Merci," _said Alison

The guy said something to Alison that Emily didn't understand, and Alison gestured to Emily and said:

,,_Elle est ma petite amie"_

,,what did he say?" asked Emily curiously.

,,He asked me out for a drink, and I told him you are my girlfriend."

,,Well, that certainly made him shut up." said Emily and eyed the guy, who mumbled something to his friend.

,,Yeah, the days are over when guys can cat call me. Now let's get to that restaurant, I'm absolutely _starving_." She took Emily's hand and let her towards the restaurant.

When they got inside the restaurant, Emily gaped. This wasn't just any old restaurant, this place was _posh_. No doubt about that. Red velvet carpet on the floor, mahogany tables and chairs, gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

,,Uhm, Ali?"

,,Yeah?"

,,Are you sure _this_ is where we are eating?"

,,'Course I'm sure. Why?"

,,It just looks a little.. Expensive."

,,Nothing is too expensive for you, Em. Now sit." Said Ali and pulled a chair out for Emily.

Emily sat down, and Alison sat down in the chair right next to her.

A waiter quickly noticed them and came over to the table:

,,_Ah, bonsoir mademoiselles! _What can I tempt you with tonight?"

,,Uhm.." Emily quickly glanced over the menu. ,,I'll have a… Green salad with lots of walnuts, and some french-fries."

,,Certainly, _mademoiselle_. And what will the other lovely lady have?"

Alison didn't even look at her menu. ,,I'll have what she's having," she said and winked at Emily.

The waiter nodded without raising an eyebrow. ,,And what will you be drinking?"

,,Champagne," said Alison before Emily had a chance to say "water".

,,Champagne it is, _mademoiselle_. You dinner be here soon." He left the table.

,,You didn't even look at your menu, Ali." Said Emily. ,,You could have had something else, you know."

,,I trust your taste."

,,And also I can't believe you said that."

,,What?"

,,"I'll have what she's having,""

,,I don't think he understood it. And here I was, thinking everybody had watched "When Harry met Sally."

Emily rolled her eyes at her and was just about to make a sarcastic remark when their food and champagne arrived. The waiter quickly poured champagne in their glasses, and left with a small bow.

,,Well, cheers." Emily raised her glass, ,,To you," she said when Alison clinked her glass with her.

,,To _you_." Said Alison stubbornly.

,,To _us_."

,,To us," Alison agreed.

They both took a sip of the champagne, enjoying the bubbly taste of alcohol. It tasted like nothing they ever had tasted before. The taste was sweet and crisp. Perfect.

None of them said much while eating. They simply ate their food, enjoying every bit, and enjoying each other's company and being together. Much too soon they were done eating, and the waiter came and fetched their plates. And before Emily could protest Alison had ordered _Crème Brulée _for dessert.

Emily sighed. She couldn't remember when she had been so happy before. Being here in Paris with Alison was truly more amazing that she could have ever imagined.

,,You know, sometime it's like.." said Alison.

,,Like what?"

,,Like you… I don't know, healing me."

,,Healing you how?"

Alison looked out of the window at the busy life of Paris before she answered. ,,I have been such a mess since I returned to Rosewood. And I couldn't really see the point in being here. But you gave me a reason. You made me want to stay. And I feel better every day, so it's like you're healing me."

,,I will always be here to heal you, Ali." Emily reassured the blonde and took her hand in hers.

,,You better be, 'cause I love you."

,,I love you too."

They let go at each other's hands when the dessert arrived, and the first bite was like melting chocolate, it tasted amazing, Emily couldn't think of any dessert better than this.

They were halfway through dessert when Emily suddenly felt Alison's hand on her knee. She slipped her own hand under the table and squeezed Ali's hand, and expected her to remove her hand after she squeezed it. But she Alison didn't move her hand. Instead it left her knee, travelling to her thigh instead. Emily ignored it and kept eating, but now it was a little harder focusing on the delicious desert. And it became somewhat harder when Alison's hand slipped from her thigh, slowly hiking Emily's skirt up, and caressing her inner thigh. Emily swallowed hard, trying to abstract from the feeling of Alison's hand on her thigh. Oh dammit, she thought when Alison's hand left her thigh, now lying on her panties. She stroked Emily on the outside of her panties, and slipped her finger inside of them when Emily said:

,,Ali."

,,What?" asked Alison innocent.

,,You need to stop that."

,,Stop what, Em?" said Ali with devilish innocence.

,,You know very well what I mean."

,,What's the matter, Em? Don't you _like_ it?" she whispered seductive in Emily's ear.

,,I do, but there are people around us."

,,They are not even looking at us."

,,They will be in a minute when I start to scream your name." Emily warned.

,,As much as I would enjoy that, I would like to keep that sound to myself." Alison quickly removed her hand from Emily, and Emily couldn't help but whimper a little at the loss.

,,Will you finish that dessert already so we can get home?"

Emily had never eaten so fast in her life. She practically threw the dessert down her throat, and Alison paid the waiter, and literally dragged Emily with her from the restaurant.

They walked back to the hotel as fast as they could, but when Emily crossed the street, Alison was suddenly gone. Emily looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere.

,,Alison? Where are you? Ali?" But before Emily could panic, Alison stood right next to her.

,,I'm right here, Em."

,,Oh. Where did you go?"

,,Nowhere.."

,,If you say so," said Emily, eying her suspiciously.

They returned to their hotel room, and Emily threw herself in their gigantic bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She quickly felt tired because of the time difference.

Alison came in to their bedroom as well and sat down next to Emily.

,,Hey Em?"

,,Mmm?"

,,I got you something."

,,What? For me?" asked Emily and opened her eyes and sat up. Alison held out a little box.

,,Well, open it," she insisted as Emily looked confused for a second.

Emily opened it. In the little box there was a beautiful medallion and a chain.

,,Oh, Ali! It's beautiful."

,,Open the medallion." Said Alison.

Emily got a fingernail in between the fragile lock, and it immediately popped open. On the one side of the medallion, there was a little picture of Emily and Alison. On the picture Emily had her arms around Alison, and Alison was kissing Emily on the cheek. On the other side of the medallion there was a text engraved, it said: "_You and Me and sweet Paris_".

,,I can't believe you did that! I love it! Thank you so much!"

,,It was my pleasure. Here, let me put it on you." Said Alison and lifted Emily's hair gently as she gave her the necklace on. She pulled Emily's shirt down a little to place a feather light kiss on her shoulder. Emily turned around and kissed her, and slowly they sank down on the bed.

When Emily woke up, Alison was sitting next to her and clearly watching her sleep.

,,Now it's my turn to watch over you as you sleep. By the way I was right."

,,About what?"

,,About you. Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets." She said and licked her lips seductively.

,,Oh yeah?" said Emily, and surprised Alison by knocking her down, and flipping them over so Emily now was on top of her.

And as the sun set over Paris, Alison confirmed her suspicion once again; Emily was perhaps shy in the streets, but oh so sexy in the sheets..


	3. How about forever?

_**Authors note: it would appear that you guys really like my story, so here is chapter three. This sets 3 years after Emily and Alison's journey to Paris, the Liars have grown up, and Alison surprise Emily with an unexpected question.. A bit of Emison smut may occur. **_

**How about forever?**

Once again they found each other sitting at the Brew like they always had. Except this time things were a little different. They were all more grown up, more mature than they have been before. Their school years were over. Spencer had been away for 2 years to go to law school at Harvard University, and now she was almost done and could soon call herself a lawyer. Aria studied art history and worked as a freelance photographer. Hanna was working as a secretary for a doctor. And Emily was working as a swim coach, and trained the local team. They all still lived in Rosewood, but Emily sensed, that Rosewood soon would be an ending chapter. A few weeks ago, Aria had revealed that she and Ezra had talked about packing up and move to Florida. And Alison couldn't stop talking about Paris, a trip that had turned out to be a month-long vacation. After their return, everything had continued to go smoothly between them, and both Emily and Alison were still just as in love and happy. Nothing could tear them apart anymore.

Emily looked at her friends with a small smile. If somebody had told her 5 years ago, that it would all work out, that she and Alison would be together, and A would be gone for good, she simply wouldn't have believed it.

As summoned by her thoughts, Alison entered the café with her long, blonde hair billowing behind her. ,,Good morning, troops," she said when she sat down beside Emily.

,,'Morning, Ali," said Hanna. ,,How come your not at the audition?"

,,It ended early," said Alison. ,,I got the part."

,,That's amazing, Alison! I'm so proud of you." Said Emily and squeezed her girlfriends shoulder.

,,Thanks Em." Said Alison, and Aria, Spencer and Hanna congratulated her. Until now, had Alison only had small parts in cheap movies, but now it would appear that her luck had changed. This was her first starring role.

,,When will you start filming?" asked Spencer.

,,In two weeks, so we're kinda running on a tight schedule, and the director is a total stress monster, but the plot seems interesting, and it's good money."

,,Plus the fact that its destined to be a major success." Said Aria with a smirk.

,,Right, that too." Said Alison and nodded in agreement. ,,What are we drinking?" She looked at Emily's cup.

,,Americano of course."

,,It was silly of me to ask."

,,Come on, you like them too. Shall I get you one?" asked Emily and looked around for the waiter.

,,No, I'll just share with you," Alison snatched the cup from her, and took a sip of the coffee.

,,What's the title of the movie again, Alison? I keep forgetting it." Said Hanna, and rummaged in her purse to find her calendar. ,,I'm gonna have to write everything down these days, one day I'll manage to forget my own head."

,,Maybe you should consider a little break from work, Hann? It's called "Disappearing of Evelyn", and from the title you can almost guess, that it's about a woman who gets kidnapped."

,,What a lovely plot," interjected Emily and rolled her eyes.

,,And it's Lara Williams who's directing it, right?" asked Aria

,,That's right."

,,I can't believe it, Lara Williams! I have watched everything that she has directed. It's gonna be a major success."

,,Yeah, pretty soon everyone wants to have a piece of Alison DiLaurentis," Said Spencer.

,,Emily is the only one who gets a piece of me," said Alison and winked.

,,Shut up, Ali." Emily blushed and took a sip of her coffee, in an attempt to hide her face.

,,Oh, come on, I know you wanna kiss me."

That sentence nearly made Emily choke on her coffee, and she coughed violently, trying to clear her throat. Spencer, who couldn't stop laughing, got up and tapped Emily gently on her back, and tried to make her stop coughing.

,,_Very_ funny, Alison," Emily finally said hoarsely.

,,It _was_ funny." Said Alison and nudged Emily on her shoulder. ,,Anyway, I can't stay, I just came by to kidnap Emily."

,,Where are we going?"

,,It's a secret. Coming?"

,,Yeah, coming."

They both got up, and said goodbye to their friends.

Alison led Emily into the wood, as she had done 3 years ago, and Emily quickly learned that they were headed for the meadow where Alison had confessed her love for Emily.

Alison suddenly went up behind Emily and covered her eyes with her hands.

,,What are doing?" Emily asked confused, now completely blind.

,,Relax, Em. It's a surprise."

,,Seriously? I can't see a bloody thing."

,,Don't worry, I'll guide you."

,,Yeah right, you will probably make me trip over something and have a good laugh about it."

,,No I won't. Don't you trust me?"

,,Of course I do."

,,Okay, then. Take five steps forward."

Emily couldn't do anything but obey, and took five little steps forward.

,,That's it. Now take three more steps forward. Careful, there's a tree root right in front of you, but I'll make sure you don't trip over it."

Emily took three steps forward, trusting that Ali wouldn't let her trip over anything.

,,Now, take four steps to your right."

Emily obeyed once again and started to feel more and more confused.

,,Excellent, and three steps forward. Exactly. And two more steps to your right"

,,How far are we going Ali?"

,,Almost there. And one tiny step forward."

Emily took a step, and Alison removed her hands from her eyes. At first Emily didn't understand what she was supposed to be looking at, but then she saw it. Right in the middle of the meadow was the most amazing picnic. There was a red velvet blanket on the soft grass, and on top of it was the most amazing food basket full of the most delicious dishes, Emily had ever seen. In a little bucket, was a bottle of iced champagne. Alison had also placed several wild roses around the blanket.

,,Oh my god, Alison! This is incredible. When did you have the time to arrange all this?"

,,As I said, my audition ended early," said Alison. ,,Do you like it?"

,,I love it!" said Emily and gave Alison a hug. ,,What's the occasion?"

,,Must there be an occasion? I just felt the urge to surprise my girlfriend with a nice picnic."

,,This is a little more than a nice picnic, Ali."

Alison just shrugged and said: ,,let's eat. And drink before the bubbles disappear from the champagne."

The couple sat down at the red velvet blanket, and Alison poured champagne up in two glasses.

,,Cheers," she said and raised her glass.

,,Cheers," said Emily and clinked her glass with Alison's.

They started to dig into the food, and every dish was more amazing than the previous one, All of Emily's favorite food was in the basket, and was ended with an amazing cheesecake, Emily's favorite dessert.

,,That tasted amazing, Alison. I can't remember the last time I had such good food."

,,Well, I'm glad you liked it," said Alison and Emily could see, that she surprisingly looked anxious.

,,What's the matter? Is everything all right?"

,,Yes.. I mean… No."

,,What's going on? Emily asked concerned, and suddenly it flew through her mind, that Alison was going to break up with her.

,,Everything is fine," Alison reassured her and patted her hand. ,,But you're right. There is a reason I did this." She gestured at the picnic.

,,Oh, okay. Well, what is it then?"

,,You know I love you, right?"

,,Of course I know. And I love you too, Alison."

,,We are great together, and I can't imagine being with somebody else, but lately I have started to think that it would be great if we… if we, uh…"

,,If we what?" asked Emily, more worried than ever.

,,You know we talked about moving to Paris in a couple years? And live there?

,,Yes, I remember. What is it you are trying to say, Alison?"

,,I'm trying to ask you…" Alison suddenly pulled out a little box. ,,I'm trying to ask you to marry me, but make is incredible difficult as you keep interrupting me!"

,,I'm… Sorry."

,,Now, will you please shut up so I can say the official words?"

,,Yeah, I'll shut up now," squeaked Emily

Alison knelt before her and opened the little box, clearing her throat before asking in a solemn voice:

,,Emily Catherine Fields, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me, and turn me into Alison DiLaurentis Fields?"

Emily couldn't get a word out. She was so shocked. So surprised. This literally came out of nowhere. She hadn't in her wildest dreams imagined, that Alison would propose to her after only three years.

,,Of course I will," she finally got out.

,,Will you?"

,,Yes! Oh my god, yes! There is nothing on this earth I would rather do!"

,,Thank you," said Alison and slipped the ring on Emily's finger. ,,It fits perfectly," she said smugly.

,,It really does. How did you know my ring size?"

,,I measured it while you slept."

,,You did not."

,,I did. You sleep _very_ deeply."

,,You are unbelievable. And I love you."

,,I love you too, Emily." Said Alison and pulled Emily closer and kissed her passionate on her lips. Emily let her tongue slip into Alison's mouth to meet her in a tender kiss. Alison was plastered to her body, and tried to slip her hands inside Emily's top.

Emily pushed her gently away and took her hand. ,,Come on," she said and tried to walk past Alison.

,,And where exactly do you think you're going?" asked Alison and blocked the way.

,,To tell our friends the good news?"

,,No you're not. Not yet, anyway." Said Alison with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and gave Emily a push so she ended up on her back on the blanket. Alison lay down beside her, and pulled Emily's shirt down so she could kiss her on the shoulder. Her lips travelled from Emily's shoulder to her back.

,,Ali, what are you doing?" said Emily and gasped a little when Alison's lips travelled further down.

,,Attacking you."

,,Yeah, but…." Emily trailed off as Alison's hand crawled up on her front and slipped inside her top to gently squeeze her breast.

,,But what?" Alison whispered and kissed a pattern from Emily's neck to her shoulder.

,,People could see us."

,,I already told you, people never notice this meadow."

,,I know but, they could walk past and catch a glimpse of us."

,,Don't worry, I will be really, _really_ quick." Said Alison and rolled them over so she was on top of Emily, still with her hand inside Emily's top.

,,You don't have to be _so_ quick," said Emily and wrapped her legs around her fiancée's hips, as Alison slowly unbuttoned her shirt and captured her mouth in another passionate kiss…..

_**And that's all folks! If you still like and review this my humble story, I promise I will make Emily and Alison tie the knot in the next chapter **___


	4. Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?

_Authors note: Aaaand I'm back! This is it. Emily and Alison ties the knot! Prepare yourself for a great wedding. This sets a year after Alison propose to Em. I imagined the wedding to take place in an old castle or something like that. Oh, and beware of Emison smut!_

**Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?**

,,Emily? Honey? You need to hurry up!"

Emily smiled when she heard her mom's somewhat stressed voice. Pam hadn't talked about anything but the wedding since Alison had popped the question to Emily, and Emily had been worried that all her talk about the wedding would cause Alison to get second thoughts. But Alison had handled it amazingly and she and Emily's mom had spent hours on discussing the ceremony, the flowers and the dresses. Emily had been a little surprised over _how_ well Alison had coped with Pam's wedding blabber, but Alison had just shrugged, and told Emily that she found it rather adorable, the way Pam was so into it.

,,I'll be done in a minute, mom!" Emily called back, zipping her dress up, and continued sticking flowers in her braided hair.

,,I hope so, the minister can't wait all day!"

,,Relax, mom. I'm here now," said Emily and opened the door, allowing her mom to look at her properly.

,,Oh, honey! You look so beautiful," said Pam. and looked at her daughter who looked more stunning than ever.

,,thank you, mom." Said Emily and glanced at herself in full figure mirror. She was wearing a light champagne colored dress with little sleeves, and it went just below her knees. Her hair was in a loose braid with little flowers stuck in different places.

Pam gave her a tight hug. ,,I can't believe my little girl is all grown up, and about to get married!"

,,I know, I'm struggling to believe it myself. I'm very nervous."

,,You have nothing to be nervous about, sweetheart. You and Alison are going to be very happy together."

,,I know. Why don't you go and sit with dad?"

,,You need a minute with your friends?"

,,Yeah… I do."

,,I understand. See you in a minute." Pam hugged her daughter one more time and kissed her on the cheek, and then left the room.

Emily hadn't been alone for a minute before there was another knock on her door.

,,Em? Can we come in?" It was Hanna's voice.

,,Yeah, come on in!"

The door opened and Aria, Spencer and Hanna entered the room.

,,My god, Emily! You look amazing!" said Aria.

,,Thank you. You guys look amazing, too." said Emily with a smile and looked at her friends. They were all wearing identical bridesmaid dresses in a light blue color. All dresses fitted perfectly, even Aria's, despite the fact that she was six months along with her and Ezra's first child.

,,It's almost time, huh, Em?" said Spencer. ,,Nervous?"

,,A bit, but I know it's the right decision."

,,Let's hope Alison doesn't bail on you." Hanna teased.

,,Shut up, Hanna," said Aria. ,,Don't worry, Em, you and Alison are made for each other."

,,I know."

,,Where is the other bride anyway?" asked Spencer.

,,Good question," said Emily. ,,She should be ready by now. Ali?" she called and knocked carefully at the door to the other room.

,,Almost ready," Alison called back.

,,Good, 'cause we have to be there in 2 minutes."

The door suddenly opened, and Alison entered the room. ,,Here I am," she said with a resolute smile.

Emily's jaw dropped, and she wouldn't be surprised if it hit the floor. Alison looked more gorgeous than ever. Her dress was snow-white, and went all the way down to the floor, where it spread out in a small train. Her hair hung loose in soft, golden curls around her beautiful face, and she wore a vintage looking lace veil that covered her face.

,,What do you think?" she asked Emily and spun around for her.

,,I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. No exception."

,,Actually, I can think of one exception." Said Alison softly. ,,You look beautiful, Emily."

,,It's nothing compared to you, really. I can't believe I have been so lucky."

,,_I'm_ the lucky one." Said Alison and laced her fingers into Emily's.

,,Okay," said Hanna. ,,Can you please walk down the aisle already?! Before I vomit of adorableness?"

They all laughed. ,,Just give me a moment to comprehend the fact that I'm about to marry the love of my life." Said Alison.

,,Yeah, you know what, maybe a moment for the wife's to be wouldn't be such a bad idea," said Spencer. ,,Let's go and wait in the hall."

,,Right," said Aria. ,,Two minutes, ladies." She warned Emily and Alison who just nodded in response, unable to toil eyes of each other.

They waited until their friends had left the room, then Emily said:

,,How am I supposed to kiss you when that veil covers your face?"

,,That's the whole point. You can't kiss me until we're married," Alison said teasingly.

,,Wrong," said Emily and let her finger run up and down Alison's neck. ,,I can't kiss you on the _lips_, but I can kiss you… Here." She said and placed a soft kiss on Alison's neck which made the blonde woman gasp a little.

,,Or…Here," she added, she added, and gave Alison's shoulder a tender kiss.

,,Em…" Alison murmured and couldn't help but moan a little.

,,How about we just skip the wedding, and go straight to the honeymoon?" said Emily and gave Alison a playful nudge.

,,No honeymoon without a wedding,. So I suggest we get going." She said with a mock stern voice.

,,Yes sir," said Emily, giving Alison her best impression of an obeying soldier. ,,Come on then, fiancée of mine."

Alison's playfulness disappeared like snow in the sun, and her expression grew softer when she looked at the raven haired woman. ,,Sweet Emily," she said and stroked Emily's cheek tenderly, the way she'd done it, when she rescued Emily from the barn all those years ago, and Emily closed her eyes like she did it back then. For a brief moment they just stood frozen like that, but finally Emily pulled herself together. ,,Come on, let's get this wedding going." She said and hooked her arm under Alison's.

,,Yeah," said Alison. ,,let's go and get married."

They left the dressing room, and met their friends in the hall. ,,Alright, you guys," said Emily, ,,you go first, we wait five seconds and then we follow."

,,Roger and over," said Spencer and handed over Emily and Alison's bouquets. Aria gave Emily and Alison a thumbs up before she left the room along with Hanna and Spencer. Bach's familiar music piece "Air" started playing as Spencer, Hanna and Aria walked down the aisle, and Emily and Alison heard the guests exclaim "ohh!" when they saw the beautiful bridesmaids.

The music changed to Wagner's wedding march, and Alison said:

,,Em? I think that's our cue."

,,Yeah, let's do this." Said Emily, and let Alison out of the hall and down the stairs. They could hear the guests muttering, eagerly awaiting for the brides to come in.

,,Ready?" asked Emily.

,,Yeah," said Alison reassuringly.

Emily took her hand, and together they walked down the aisle. It was finally happening, after months and months of planning and preparations, they were finally about to get married.

The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, and Emily catches glimpses of the faces of her friends and family. She saw her mom's tearful face, and her dad's proud smile, Spencer, Aria and Hanna looking as happy as she felt.

Finally they reached the aisle, and the minister smiled at them and started to talk:

,,Finding your soulmate is never an easy task, it can take almost a lifetime to find your true match. Sometimes you find it late in life, sometimes early. Not everyone get to live almost a lifetime with his or hers soulmate, but Emily and Alison have been so lucky to find each other quite early in life, and it is my great pleasure to witness their marriage here today." she smiled at the two brides, and then turned to Emily:

,,Do you, Emily Catherine Fields, take Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, as your lawfully wedded wife, to live with her, cherish her, honor her, and love her for as long as you shall live?"

,,I do," said Emily and slipped the ring on Alison's finger.

The minister then turned to Alison:

,,And do you, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, take Emily Catherine Fields, as your lawfully wedded wife, to live with her, cherish her, honor her, and love her for as long as you shall live?"

,,I do," said Alison without hesitation and gently put the ring on Emily's finger.

,,Then I pronounce you to be married, you may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

And finally Emily could remove the veil from Alison's face, she noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she gently wiped them away before she leaned in and kissed her new wife.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, despite the fact that she was still holding on to her wedding bouquet. It wasn't just a modestly kiss, it was a kiss born from pure joy, and it was close to be inappropriate in front of the guests, but then Emily's dad got up and started clapping and cheering. The other guests, including the bridesmaids quickly followed his example, and soon everyone was cheering for the newlyweds.

Emily's dad was the first one to hug his daughter. ,,I'm so happy for you, sweetheart!" He whispered in her ear.

,,Thank you," Said Emily. ,,I love you, dad."

,,I love you too, Emmie."

Emily's mom approached, and almost ripped her daughter from her dad's arms, to hug her. ,,Oh Emily! I can't believe that you are married now! I'm so happy for you, you and Alison are gonna be so happy!"

,,Thanks, mom," said Emily and returned the hug, seeing over her mom's shoulder, how her dad hugged his new daughter in law.

The next in the line for a hug was Spencer, then Hanna, and lastly Aria, who had some difficulty hugging Emily, because of her pregnant belly.

The ceremony quickly turned into the following party, with great food and an amazing wedding cake. Pictures were taken of the newlyweds and their friends and families, speeches were held, Spencer, Hanna and Aria held an amazing speech, where the speech was divided, so Spencer talked about courage to confess your true feelings, Hanna talked about loyalty, and how it should always go both ways, and lastly, Aria talked about true love, and the strength to hold on the right person.

They were halfway through the dessert, when Alison suddenly tapped lightly on her glass with a fork and rose from her chair:

,,Hello, sorry, can I have your attention for just a second? Thank you. I'm not really a speech kind of person, but I still have a couple of things that I want to say." She looked at her new wife and smiled at the confused look on Emily's face.

,,I want to share a little story with you. Once upon a time there was a spoilt little girl.." She said with a thin smile. ,,and as you might have guessed, that spoilt little girl was me. Anyway, I grew up, and when I started to get older, I thought I knew everything about love and how it worked. I used love as a weapon, a way to control people and bend them into doing my bid. I thought, that if people loved me, I was invincible, and could do everything. Conversely, I assumed, that if I had peoples love, they would be easy to break and control. For a long time I mistook love for power, and I was scared to death to fall in love and become weak." Alison paused and looked at Emily. ,,And then I met Emily. Almost instantly I felt a connection with her, a bond I had never felt before. Emily had no hidden agenda; she simply took me for who I was, and not for who I was trying to be. And that scared me more than anything. I didn't want Emily to see who I really was; in fear of she wouldn't like what she saw. I tried to act normal, but I soon realized that Emily had feelings for me, too. I was terrified of being weak, so I pushed Emily away, regretting it immediately, when I saw the consequences: the fact, that I had hurted Emily. Maybe even broken her."

Emily could feel the tears welling up in her eyes once more, and Alison squeezed her hand before she continued: ,,I convinced myself that it was for the best, that I wasn't worthy or good enough for Emily. But circumstances changed. Emily was thinking of leaving Rosewood, and I knew that if I didn't confess my true feelings for her, I would regret it forever. So I worked up the courage, and revealed my love for Emily, expecting her to push me away, and break me in my vulnerable state. But she didn't. 'Cause that's not the kind of person Emily is. She welcomed me with open arms, and told me that she had the exact same feelings for _me_. I almost couldn't believe it, thinking that it was some sort of joke. But again, that's not who Emily is, she would never play with others feelings. And that's what I'm trying to tell you all, how kind and good and loyal and not to mention breathtakingly beautiful Emily is. She has the biggest heart you can imagine, she acts on her feelings, she's smarter than most people, and she knows enough about life to understand what I didn't; That love isn't weakness. It's strength. And along with strength follows hope. And it is _my_ hope that I, as Emily's wife can continue to keep the strength, that Emily have given me, that I can allow myself to be weak in front of Emily and still allow her to see me as I really am, the way she have _always_ seen me. And now, let's all get up and raise our glasses for my lovely wife Emily."

The wedding guest rose from their seats, all looking teary eyed at Alison, as they raised their glasses and said: ,,To Emily!" , and Alison raised her glass to Emily and said: ,,To you. I love you. Against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragements that could be." And Emily got up and hugged Alison tightly and gave her a deep kiss, trying to express all her love in that one gesture.

The party continued and soon it was time for the newlywed's first dance, the guests cleared the floor, allowing the couple to have as much space as possible. Emily expected the traditional wedding waltz, but Alison said:

,,I have made a little adjustment on the music, I have chosen a song from my favorite childhood movie, and Emily once told me that if she was ever to get married she would like to dance to this song."

Alison disappeared briefly and soon the music floated out from the speakers:

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you…"

Emily smiled when she recognized the familiar song, and she willingly let Alison lead her out on the dancefloor. Alison took her hand and soon they were moving around in a waltz:

"No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody, somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Yeah...

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep on flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning...

With you…"

The dance ended in a tender kiss, and all the guests cheering at them once more. And as the night begun to darken, Alison kidnapped her new bride, leading her into a helicopter, a wedding present from her dad, ready to fly the happy couple to their honey moon in Paris.

,,I like being married," said Alison and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, as they lay together in the back of the helicopter.

,,So do I," said Emily, and gently pushed Alison down, laying on top of her. ,,What's not to like?" she asked and zipped Alison's white dress down, completely removing her clothes.

,,Oh, Em.." said Alison, and couldn't hold back a loud moan, as Emily slipped her finger inside her.

,,Mmm.." Emily hummed into Alison's hair, teasing the new wife with her finger.

There sounded a loud noise of something that was ripped apart, and a second later Emily's dress was on the floor. Her underwear soon followed, and now it was Alison's turn to make her wife moan, and feel the heat rush to her center.

And as the newlyweds experienced the married life, the helicopter took them towards Paris and the beginning of their new life…..

_Authors note:_

_Aaand that's all for now folks! The next chapter will be last chapter.._


	5. Big on happy endings

**Authors note: Well, well, all good things must come to an end, and this is the end of my story of Emily and Alison's life. But before we get all sad about it being over, let's check up on Emily and Alison's happiness.**

Big on happy endings

"And as the newlyweds experienced the married life, the helicopter took them towards Paris and the beginning of their new life…."

Five years later in Paris…

Emily and Alison dragged their suitcases after them as they entered their apartment in the center of Paris.

,,That was a long weekend," Emily groaned as she slumped down on the couch.

,,Yeah, it kinda was," said Alison and sat next to her wife. ,,But at least Spencer and Toby had a wonderful wedding."

,,True." Said Emily, ,,You know, Spencer was never really a party hard girl when she was younger, but she certainly changed _that_. I can't remember the last time I danced so much! I am _so_ tired."

,,Me too," said Alison and let Emily rest her head on her shoulder. ,,Thank god your mom was up for the task of babysitting."

,,Yeah," said Emily. ,,I don't think I've could have handled a wedding _and_ a child."

Alison chuckled, but couldn't help to be a bit concerned. Emily had been so tired the past 14 days, and Alison was getting nervous that she might be ill or something.

,,Mama?" a small, gentle voice called from the other bedroom in the house. ,,Will you help me unpack?"

Emily opened her eyes and rose from the couch, but Alison said:

,,Let me help her. You look tired, Em."

,,No no, I'll get her. Besides, she said "mama", not "mommy", and we all knows what that means."

,,Good point," said Alison. ,,I'll start dinner while you guys unpack."

,,Lovely. I'm absolutely _starving_."

,,Mama?" the little voice called again.

,,I'm coming, sweetheart." Emily called back, and quickly entered their daughters room.

She found their 5 year old sitting on her bed with her little suitcase.

,,You need some help with that, sweetie?" said Emily and opened the suitcase. Her daughter nodded and said:

,,I can put the close away if you tell me where I should put it."

,,That sounds like a fair deal," said Emily and smiled at her. ,,Now, blouses goes on the top shelf…"

As Emily guided their daughter and helped her placing the clothes in the right places, she watched her, and remembered the pregnancy and her birth.

Emily was the one who had carried their daughter inside her, that had always been the plan, so she was devastated when the doctor told her that her eggs wasn't working properly, but Alison had come up with an idea, to use _her_ eggs, and an anonym asian donors sperm, to make their future child look like both Emily and Alison. And it had worked beautifully. Their daughter was a perfect mixture of them both. With Alison's big blue eyes, and amazing curls, but with Emily's black hair and small features. Her big eyes and long black hair made their daughter look exactly like Snow White in every way, a comparison Alison loved, mainly because Snow White had been her favorite fairytale when she was a child.

,,I never realized how much clothes you have," said Emily as her daughter continued to unpack.

,,That's 'cause you and Mommy spoils me," her daughter retorted.

,,You're right. I'm going to have a serious talk with her about that." Said Emily and her daughter giggled.

Emily and her daughter finished exactly the same minute Alison called:

,,Dinner!"

,,Coming!" Emily yelled back. ,,all right, come here, sweetie, let's get some food, yeah?"

,,Carry me." Said their daughter and reached for Emily's neck with her little arms.

Emily bend down and attempted to life her up, but quickly realized, that she simply couldn't.

,,Mama's tired, sweetie. I can't carry you. Not today. But you're a big girl, you walk down the stairs, right?"

She pouted adorably for a brief moment, but then said: ,,Okay."

,,Good girl," said Emily and took her hand as they walked down the stairs together. She couldn't help but feeling a little guilty over not being able to carry her daughter, but she had a hunch about _why_ she was so damn exhausted, so she wasn't too worried about her own health.

They joined Alison in the kitchen, and as the little family ate dinner, Alison looked at their daughter. She was so beautiful and innocent. Not a care in the world. Alison couldn't help but being grateful every day, because the birth of their daughter hadn't exactly been an easy task. After 26 hours of labor pain, Emily had finally been able to push their daughter into this world, but something had gone wrong, their daughter couldn't breathe properly, and Emily had lost a lot of blood. For one terrible day Alison had feared that she was to loose both of them. But mother and daughter had pulled through, and today little Maya Emison DiLaurentis Fields was as healthy as ever.

After finishing dinner they retreated to the couch, all three of them crammed together on the much too small couch. Maya snuggled up on Alison's lap and cupped her mom's neck with her little hands. Emily yawned.

,,It was fun seeing our friends again, but it is good to be back home again."

Alison nodded in agreement. ,,Did you have fun with grandma Pam?" she asked Maya.

,,Yes, mommy. But it was also fun to see auntie Hanna and auntie Aria."

,,it sure was. Don't you think auntie Spencer was a beautiful bride?"

,,She was. But not as pretty as you and Mama were when you got married."

,,How do you know that, silly head? You weren't there." Emily laughed.

,,Well, I've seen the pictures!" Maya rebutted, and addressed her blonde mom: ,,You and Mama should get married again!"

,,Why's that, sweetie?" asked Alison.

,,Because then I could be there, and be your bridesmaid."

,,That's actually not the worst idea." Alison muttered so quietly so Maya couldn't hear it, and Emily smiled lovingly at her wife and kissed her hand.

Suddenly Maya began to yawn and started to curl up on Alison lap the way she always did when she was going to sleep, and after sharing a look with Emily, Alison said:

,,I think it's bedtime now, Maya."

,,oh, mommy! I wanna stay up," the child protested out of habit, not because she actually wanted to stay up.

,,no, sweetie. You are very tired, and tomorrow we are going on a picnic, remember?"

,,Yeah?"

,,So you have to go to sleep now in order to be up for the picnic tomorrow, you see?"

,,Yes, mommy."

,,Good girl," said Alison and lifted Maya up.

,,Aren't you coming, Mama?" Maya asked Emily.

,,In a minute, sweetie. When mommy's finished with the bedtime story, I'll come up and say goodnight."

As Alison carried their sleepy little girl upstairs, Emily cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, and regretted yet again that they hadn't bought a dishwasher. She washed the plates, the glasses, the forks and knifes, and once that was done she hurried upstairs to her daughter's room.

She peaked inside her daughters room and looked at her wife and Maya. Maya smiled the moment she saw her, but didn't say anything, much to occupied with the bedtime story, and Emily couldn't help but listen to Alison's voice as she read the last few words of the story:

"_And then prince Charming placed a gentle kiss on Snow White's lips, and as by magic, the evil queens spell was broken, Snow White opened her eyes and smiled at her prince. The seven dwarfs were so happy their beloved Snow White was awake. And Prince Charming lifted Snow White up on his horse, taking her to his kingdom to become his wife. And they lived happily ever after."_

,,That was a good story, mommy!"

,,It sure was, my dear."

,,it's your favorite fairy tale, isn't it, mommy?

,,Yes it is."

,,Do you like it too, Mama?"

,,Yes I do," said Emily. ,,Very much."

,,That's 'cause you're big on happy endings." Said Alison teasingly, and Emily just rolled her eyes at her wife.

,,Anyway," said Alison, ,,Goodnight, Maya, sleep well…"

,,Not yet," Emily interrupted, and Alison looked confused at her.

,,There is something I have to tell you both. You guys know that I have been tired the past weeks, right?"

,,Yes." Said Alison and Maya in unison.

,,And I know you have been worried about me," said Emily, now only talking to Alison.

,,I have, yes. I was afraid you were sick or something like that."

,,I am not sick, not at all. There is a reason I've been so tired lately and that is…." She said and took a deep breath and smiled at her wife and daughter. ,,….We're having another baby!"

For a moment there was dead silent in the room, but then Alison made a sound Emily later would call a _squeal_, and jumped up to hug her wife.

,,Are you serious?" she asked and hugged Emily again and again. ,,_That's _what you have been hiding from me? We are going to have another baby?"

,,We are," Emily laughed and returned her wife's tight embrace. ,,And I'm so sorry I have been hiding this from you, but I wanted to be completely sure."

,,And are you sure now? As in completely sure?"

,,I am. There is absolutely no doubt about it."

,,Oh, Emily!" said Alison and gave Emily a long, deep kiss.

,,Hey!" Maya protested and scrunched up her nose.

,,Sorry, little one." Said Alison and took Maya in her arms to let her hug her arms tight around Emily's neck. ,,We mustn't forget you."

,,Are you looking forward to be a big sister, Maya?" asked Emily and rubbed her daughters back.

,,I sure am!" said Maya. ,,Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

,,I don't know yet."

,,I want a boy!" said Maya. ,,What are we going to call him?"

,,We can't be certain we get a boy, but if we do I like the name…."

,,Uh, no! We are _not_ naming our son Wayne!" Alison interrupted.

,,Why not? My dad's name is Wayne."

,,Exactly. Besides, it's my turn. You got to name our first and I the second, that was the deal." Said Alison teasingly.

,,I know." Emily muttered. ,,But you did agree on the name for Maya, though."

,,That's right. And her middle name was something I came up with, so I think we both have had a saying."

,,How _did_ you come up with my name, Mama? Maya is pretty unusual isn't it?"

,,It is. You are named after a very special girl I once knew."

,,Oh? Who was she?"

,,That," said Emily, and carried her little girl back to the bed and tucked her up, ,,That is something I will tell you once you get a bit older, okay? But right now it's late, and you need to go sleep."

,,Mama's right." Said Alison and gave Maya her favorite teddy bear, ,,Goodnight, dear one." She said and let her blonde locks tickle Mayas cheek as she gently kissed her.

,,Goodnight, mommy. And goodnight, Mama."

,,I love you once," said Emily.

,,I love you twice," said Alison.

,,I love you more…" they both said in unison.

,,….Than cookies and ice!" said Maya with a giggle and finished the sentence.

,,That's right." Said Emily. ,,sleep tight!"

Alison turned off the light, and they walked down the stairs and slumped down on the couch once more.

Emily rested her head on her wife's shoulder, and Alison gently put her hand on Emily's stomach.

,,You won't be able to feel the baby yet, Ali." Said Emily and put her hand over Alison's.

,,I know," said Alison. ,,I just like the feeling of knowing that there is a life in there. It's pretty amazing."

,,It is," said Emily and agreed with her wife. She turned the TV on, and half looked half slept to the movie "P.S, I love you."

She was starting to nod off, when Alison said:

,,Hey Em?"

,,Mmm?" said Emily without looking at her.

,,Maybe you're not the only one who's big on happy endings."

,,I know," said Emily and turned around to kiss her. ,,That's why I love you."

**The End.**

_Authors note: So this is it. This is the end for my Emison fanfiction. All ending with Maya Emison DiLaurentis Fields. The product of Em and Alison's love. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction…_


End file.
